


Better Not Pout

by FagurFiskur



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Christmas, M/M, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 17:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2858768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FagurFiskur/pseuds/FagurFiskur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a moment, everything is wet tight heat, and Cas' hands grabbing at his hips hard enough to leave bruises, and then Dean makes the mistake of looking down. And promptly bursts out laughing.</p>
<p>Cas pulls away and gives him an irritated look.</p>
<p>"Sorry," Dean manages to gasp. "I just- I can't take you seriously with that thing."</p>
<p>Cas sighs and reaches for the Santa hat on his head. "Do you want me to take it off?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Not Pout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avyssoseleison](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avyssoseleison/gifts).



> For [avyssoseleison](http://archiveofourown.org/users/avyssoseleison/pseuds/avyssoseleison) who always writes the best smut, so you all should check out her writing (esp her smutty and fluffy drabbles on [tumblr](http://avyssoseleison.tumblr.com/tagged/miriam-writes))
> 
> I'm so, so sorry for that title.

Cas licks the head of his cock through soft lace, and Dean has to bite his tongue not to scream. He whimpers instead, hands flailing out before settling for grabbing at the sheets underneath him. Cas has been teasing him like this for what seems like _hours_ (though in reality it's probably closer to fifteen minutes) and Dean is about to explode.

"Would you just-" he says, only to cut himself off with a groan as Cas pulls him closer by his hips, tugs down the panties and finally swallows him down.

For a moment, everything is wet tight heat, and Cas' hands grabbing at his hips hard enough to leave bruises, and then Dean makes the mistake of looking down. And promptly bursts out laughing.

Cas pulls away and gives him an irritated look.

"Sorry," Dean manages to gasp. "I just- I can't take you seriously with that thing."

Cas sighs and reaches for the Santa hat on his head. "Do you want me to take it off?"

Dean shakes his head. "No, it's festive!" He raises his hips in emphasis, better displaying the red-and-white lacy panties he's got on. "I can't be the only one wearing something Christmas-y."

"Then turn around," Cas says, his tone of voice allowing no protest.

Dean scrambles to obey, getting up on all fours. Cas gently pushes his shoulders down and his legs apart. "Not gonna finish that blowjob, are you?"

"Since you cannot keep your composure," Cas says calmly, "you'll have to come without anything touching your cock."

And fuck, the way he says it, Dean is willing to try. His dick throbs, demanding attention, but he ignores it. He's gonna let Cas take the reigns tonight.

A surprised gasp escapes him as Cas licks his hole, once again through the panties (fuck, they're gonna be _ruined_ by the time this night is through). He sweeps his tongue over it broadly a couple of times, then pierces it into Dean's hole, only the fucking fabric is in the way. Dean presses his hips impatiently back, and Cas takes mercy on him, pushing the panties to the side and penetrating his hole with his tongue, thrusting a few times, then pulling back and nipping at the rim with his teeth.

Instead of returning with his tongue, Cas thrusts in two lubed fingers. They go in easy, Dean's hole loosened by Cas' tongue, and with a bit of wiggling Cas hones in on his prostate. Dean turns his head so the pillow muffles his whine, as fireworks burst beneath his eyelids. His hands shake with the effort not to reach up and touch his dick; the incredible pressure of Cas' fingers feels too intense like this.

"What was that?" Cas asks, and how the fuck can he sound so calm?

But fuck it if he's gonna win this. "Another," Dean gasps.

Cas teases him for some time longer with two fingers pressed against his prostate, then pulls them back and returns with three. Dean almost jumps as Cas' free hand lands on his hip, and it's only then that he realizes he's been pushing into Cas' fingers, fucking himself on them.

Then Cas is pulling his fingers out. Dean almost whines again, but suppresses the sound at the last moment. "What're you-"

"Relax," Cas mutters, and then he's leaning over Dean, blanketing Dean's body with his. Dean can feel his dick poking against his ass, then Cas adjusts it, pressing the head of it against Dean's hole.

Slowly, he pushes it inside Dean, causing both of them to groan. Cas feeds him his dick, one careful inch at a time, pressing small, soft kisses on the back of Dean's neck. He's losing it, too, Dean can feel it, but he's too busy barely holding himself together to gloat.

Then Cas is all the way inside and they both take a moment. Dean would never admit it, but this is his favorite part of sex; feeling Cas as close as he'll ever get, and just for a moment to have that closeness be enough. But the moment doesn't last long, it never does, because they're both too close to the edge to stop now.

Cas thrusts are slow at first, allowing them both to adjust, but it's like he's reached the end of his control, since it's not long before he's slamming into Dean. But even as his dick repeatedly brushes against Dean's prostate, it's not enough, and he's just hovering on the edge, so close to bursting but so impossibly far.

"Cas, please," Dean moans, and thank god Cas takes sympathy on him, because he would have kept on begging.

As soon as Cas' hand touches his dick, Dean is gone, the climax hitting him so hard he blacks out for a moment.

When he comes back to, Cas' movements are slowing down. He doesn't stop yet, though, but keeps fucking Dean with small, slow thrusts, until Dean finds his body pulling away of its own accord, too sensitive to take it.

Cas pulls out and collapses next to him. Dean glances over, and the stupid hat somehow stayed on the entire time, but he doesn't have the energy to do more than snort.

"Dude," Dean finally says, after a few moments of silence. "I think you ruined my panties."

Cas snorts at that too, and turns over so his nose is pressed against Dean's neck. "Consider it a worthy sacrifice."


End file.
